Realising
by TheWinterSky
Summary: The story of how Tohru accepted love and hate, knew who to trust and who not to and discovered a big secret. Yes, she was a vampire.YxTxK Supernatural/Romace/Humor


Realising

Prologue

_His hands glided down the soft fabric of her silk dress as they moved away from the other men. Her eyes tried to stay away from his gaze but it was too strong. Within seconds they had moved into a private corner behind the orchestra. With that, a soft kiss was placed on her forehead and another on her neck. She knew it was wrong but she liked it. She felt as if she was taken away by an angel from heaven. A god actually. Slowly, she replied to boy as if she'd known him for years. But tonight she'd be with her fallen angle._

_Unfortunately, that night, she didn't care about the boy who really loved her. The one who saved her so many times, it was like a daily task. She forgot all about him now. She lost her senses and saw nothing ahead of her but this new fallen angle. She was confused but in love. And sadly, she had no idea of what this 'fallen angel' really was._

_Her head rested on his brim shoulders as they huddled in the untouched corner. Hand in hand, heart in heart._

_But soon enough, she felt something wrong._

_The tips of his fingers danced to the edge of her slightly curved mouth. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. He clasped his palms onto her soft puffy cheeks. Slowly, he edged closer to her neck, and soon enough, he was into it._

_Yes, literally into it._

_Her eyes shot open. Though she felt something wrong before, she had not bothered to leave._

_And that was a big mistake._

_Two sharp fangs broke the perfection of her skin and a tiny squeak had escaped from her lips. She pushed away but it wasn't enough. The deep cuts in her skin were exploding in pain but soon, she felt comfortable. The boy held on to her. He wasn't going to let her escape like last time. He wasn't to let her get saved by the boy who she had fallen for before. Not this time. He devoured the endless flowing blood of the girl as her eyes slowly became watery and tired. He finally stopped and broke away from her. Soft sobs were heard from the girl but to him, it did not matter. With that he walked away, leaving the blood covered girl in the lonely corner of the ball._

_X - - o - - X_

_Hidden from the moon, he slowly left the ball as he smiled to himself. He walked faster to his house but soon enough, he was stopped yet again._

"_What did you do to her?" _

_The voice was familiar to him. It was the 'knight in shining armour'. The saviour of the girl who'd he devoured a few minutes ago._

"_Ah, a bit late, oh almighty knight, but I don't think you'd want to be around your little princess yet," he smirked and with that, he left. _

_X - - o - - X_

_He ran as fast as he could to her. He needed to save her. He was afraid but he needed to rescue her from whatever what was going on. He knew that what he was wearing was unsuitable as he stared down at his t –shirt and jeans but he needed to get her._

_He raced up the stairs and swiftly went past the guards and the confused guests. He could feel that she was here. His senses excelled well when he was around he. Slowly, rounding the corner he had a glimpse of dried blood on the floor. His eyes followed the path where all he could see where bright red eyes and stained bloody dress. He stepped back the thought... and then realised._

"_You... you trusted him? You let HIM do this to you?" he snapped._

_Her legs were wobbly as she tried to get up._

"_I didn't mean to," she sobbed. "I was-"_

"_You were an idiot, that's what you are."_

_And then he left with nothing but a broken heart._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she suddenly realised._

"_I-I'm a vampire?"_

_X - - o - - X_

_He ran to the forest where he last saw the man who encountered before. _

"_The one who turned her into a beast," he whispered to himself._

_A figure leapt off a tree, onto the ground which was iced with golden leaves._

"_Turn her back you beast!"_

"_I can't do that, boy," he replied, "What's done is done."_

_The boy looked at the vampire. The vampire looked at the boy. The silence was deathly._

"_I'll make a deal," the boy looked up at the vampires words. "I erase her memory for that crystal you have, say?" _

"_But she'll still be a vampire."_

"_At least she won't know she's one."_

_The boy thought for a moment then untied the chain around his had where a crystal hid behind it and gave it to the vampire._

"_Good choice."_

_And then everything was gone._

**Hello World! Thank you for reading the prologue! Sorry that it's pretty short and that I didn't mention the characters names and that. You'll have to work it out through the story. (: So I hope you liked it so far! Please favourite and comment! It will push my spirits up! :D I don't mind harsh comments 'cause this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic.**

**Thank you!  
>TheWinterSky :D<strong>


End file.
